


будьте осторожны

by Girbeagel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girbeagel/pseuds/Girbeagel
Summary: Рома не вёл учет всех самых неловких моментов в своей жизни, но в данный момент не мог вспомнить ничего более компрометирующего, по крайней мере за последние семь лет. Тетя Марина смотрела на него так, будто он вовсе и не вышел из комнаты ее сына в одной футболке, которая явно принадлежала Кириллу. Как же сильно он хотел сделать вид, будто это вовсе не он застрял в этой ужасной ситуации, где он сидит перед людьми без штанов.
Relationships: Рома/Кирилл





	будьте осторожны

ыыыыцыыыыыы

Утро. Будильник настойчиво не звенит, ведь сегодня, вроде как, выходной. Солнце уже плавает в небе и пролило свои лучики света на город. Один из них упал в комнатушку, в которой на кровати под одеялом спали двое парней в обнимку. 

Рома проснулся, но подниматься не хотелось, ведь в объятиях своего парня так уютно и приятно… Так всегда было, когда они приходили друг к другу на ночёвку. Особо они не выражают свои чувства на публике, поэтому приходится ютиться у кого-то дома ночью, пока никто не видит. Грустно, но что поделаешь.

"Хочу воды", — подумал Рома, и решил подняться и сходить на кухню. Медленно выпутавшись из объятий парниши, он встал на ноги, надев тапки. Хотя его вид был просто "шикарен": длинная белая футболка и носки с Молнией МакКуином (потому что, почему бы и нет), но ладно, ничего страшного. За дверью были какие-то голоса, но в них он мог лишь узнать маму Кирилла, тетю Марину, и сестру своего парня, Таню. Она была клевой девчонкой. Таня закончила второй класс и занимается гимнастикой. С ней всегда весело и она много чего знает, ведь слишком любопытна. 

Парень открыл дверь, и вышел в коридор. Голоса стали чётче, но тот их особо не понимал, ведь был слишком сонлив для этого. Рома даже не в курсе который час. Обычно он вставал относительно рано, около часов девяти, даже не понимая, откуда у него на это силы. Медленно ступая по полу, он дошел до кухни, где мой набрать себе воду из кулера. 

Открыв дверь, он обнаружил перед собой довольно-таки таки интересный вид: за столом сидят тетя Марина, тётя Оля, то есть мама Леры (ага, они в центре, где она работает, свои чувства выясняли), попивая чай и о чем-то задорно болтая, и сама Лера, которая не заинтересовано сидела в телефоне. Он бы мог успеть ретироваться обратно в коридор, но скрип двери его выдал, и все, кто были в кухне, обернулись.

— О, здравствуй, Ром! — поздоровалась тетя Оля.

— З-здрасьте… — медленно выдавил Рома, моментально пожалев о своем решении пойти на кухню. Он неторопливо подошёл к шкафу над столешницей и достал одну кружку. Женщины глядели на парня и думали, о чем его можно спросить. Когда Рома уже налил себе воды из кулера и хотел покинуть комнату, мама Кирилла отметила кое-что:

— Не думала, что ты у нас сегодня ночевал, — шатен дернулся с кружкой воды в руках, вспомнив, что пришел до того, как пришла тетя Марина, но уже спал, когда та заявилась домой.

— Он так часто к вам домой приходит на ночёвку? — спросила тетя Оля, женщина напротив неё кивнула:

— Рома и Кирилл всегда хорошо дружили, но в последнее время время Рома зачастил с приходами к нам, — сказала тетя Марина, усмехнувшись, а затем посмотрев на подростка, сказала: — Чего встал у входа, как неприкаянный? Присаживайся давай.

Рома опечаленно вздохнул и, смирившись со своей участью, присел на стул. Лера сидела рядом с ним и хихикала. Парень наградил её рассерженным взглядом, и та, кажется, замолчала и продолжила что-то искать в телефоне.

— Ну, что, рассказывай давай, как жизнь твоя? 

Рома не вёл учет всех самых неловких моментов в своей жизни, но в данный момент не мог вспомнить ничего более компрометирующего, по крайней мере за последние семь лет. Тетя Марина смотрела на него так, будто он вовсе и не вышел из комнаты ее сына в одной футболке, которая явно принадлежала Кириллу. Как же сильно он хотел сделать вид, будто это вовсе не он застрял в этой ужасной ситуации, где он сидит перед людьми без штанов. Рома готов уже сказать что угодно, лишь бы его побыстрее отпустили и эта адская пытка наконец-то закончилась. 

— Да так, ничего нового, — голос парня надломился от нервов, отчего его лицо стало еще более горячим, — Все как обычно. 

Еще немного, и Рома начнет молиться всем известным ему богам, лишь бы румянец на его лице не был заметен. "Румянцем" это можно было назвать только в его мечтах, так как все его лицо, и даже уши, были ярко-пунцовыми. Абсолютно точно не подозрительно, ни в коем случае.

Его мучали вопросами обо всем: о школе, о хобби, о семье. Кажется, ничего особенного, но его нынешнее состояние делает ситуацию ещё более неловкой, хотя, кажется, хуже некуда. Он думал, что рассказал уже всё, что можно, и что нельзя тоже, но женщины находили новые темы для разговора. "Как питаешься?"," Что сейчас в моде?"," Как Настенька поживает?", "Я видела твои детские фотографии на странице в фейсбуке твоей мамы, ты там такой маленький!". Ужасно. С каждым словом Рома все больше и больше начинал бояться этих женщин, они слишком много знают. И, раз уж до этого дошло, слишком много видели.

— Ой, Ром, а у тебя уже есть девушка? — спросила мама Кирилла, пока тётя Оля отвернулась и сказала Лере, чтобы та нормально сидела и не сутулилась. Когда девушка услышала вопрос, то хрюкнула себе в кулак. Подросток внутренне вскипел из-за переживаний и ненависти к ситуации, но внешне лишь как-то криво усмехнулся. Как бы Роме этого не хотелось, женщина продолжила рассуждать на эту тему: — Стопудово за тобой гоняются все девчонки! Ты ведь такой чувственный, заботливый мальчик, любая мать хотела бы себе такого зятя!

— Д-да я пока повременю с этим, для себя пожить хочется пока… — неловко соврал он, почесав себе затылок. И когда закончится этот допрос? Он же не в полицейском участке, что его опрашивали о каждой прожитой минуте, черт возьми! Хотя, если быть честным, то это было достаточно близко.

Лера поднялась со стула, издав смешок в кулак. Её мама спросила:

— Куда ты?

— Я в гостинную. Мне Ася позвонила, — она соврала. Ей сейчас хотелось сказать “Мне слишком смешно наблюдать за этим, и я не хочу портить момент своим хохотом”, но, увы, это было не лучшим вариантом. Девушка вышла из кухни, а Рома молча завидовал тому, что из-за наличия совести, приличия и недостатка штанов не мог покинуть стол.

Шатен смог впервые отпить воды из стакана за всё это время, пока сидел в окружении матерей. Вроде бы, и нормально выдохнуть можно, и больше не допрашивают. Через пару минут разговора между женщинами по поводу квартир или новой мебели (честно, Роме уже было плевать, о чем они там говорили), на кухню зашла Таня, младшая сестра Кирилла. 

— Мам, есть ещё сок? — спросила она. Женщина кивнула, и девчонка подошла к холодильнику, достав коробку с мультифруктовым соком оттуда. Затем, когда она подошла к столешнице, она повернулась к Роме и попросила его достать ей кружку. Тот поднялся с насиженного места, очень жалея, что на нем все еще нет хотя бы шорт. Таня неосознанно взглянула на его носки и раздраженно вздохнула, увидев эту ненавистную рожу Молнии МакКуина. Рома пожал плечами и дал кружку девочке. 

***

Кирилл медленно раскрыл глаза и повернулся набок, дабы посмотреть, который сейчас час. Половина двенадцатого, что немного поздно для парниши, ведь он к девяти утра уже бегал по стадиону возле дома. Под боком слегка холоднее, чем было раньше. Догадавшись, что к чему, он понял, что Рома куда-то вышел. “Ещё мою футболку забрал, чертила” — несерьезно рассердился Кирилл, поднявшись в кровати и надев розовые тапочки с ушками. А что, других в магазине не было, да и никто их не видел. А самое главное то, что они были очень мягкими и удобными.

Может умыться хоть? Наверное, да, потому что парень думал, что выглядит, как домовенок Кузя, и стоит хотя бы лицо в порядок привести. Медленно преодолев расстояние между кроватью, парень открыл дверь и, пройдя пару шагов, обнаружил Леру, которая выходила из гостинной. 

Они оба не ожидали встретить друг друга. Кирилл не ожидал гостьи, так как думал, что они сегодня дома одни и без гостей. Лера же, в свою очередь, решила, что владелец квартиры — сразу второй по важности после его матери — еще долго будет валяться в кровати. Ни один из них не мог назвать этот сюрприз приятным. 

— Д-доброе утро,— неловко начал Кирилл, — Как поживаешь?

— Оболтусы.

— Что, прости?

— Вы оба — оболтусы! Сделай себе и Роме одолжение и приведи себя в порядок перед тем, как зайдёшь на кухню. Вы выглядите, как коты, которые только отошли после кошачьей мяты, это очень плохо выглядит. Рому уже словили и допрашивают, так что это в ваших общих интересах зайти туда в нормальном виде, окей?

— Кто допрашивает?... — сонливость Кирилла немного подводила и не давала сложить два с двумя.

— Наши мамки! Всё, давай, пиздуй, а я жрать себе возьму, — девушка развернулась на пятках, ехидно смеясь в кулак от абсурдности всей ситуации.

Кириллу сейчас было не до смеха. “Допрашивают?... А что если?...” — они прознали об их отношениях? Холодный пот покрыл спину подростка. Вот это уже нехорошо… Честно, лучше бы он не выходил из комнаты и продолжил бы спать или подождал бы Рому. Парень захлопнул дверь и впопыхах стал искать подходящую футболку в шкафу, раздумывая о последствиях того, что произойдет, если он зайдет в кухню. Страшно? Определенно. Что он будет делать? “Не ебу. Умру, наверное. Меня распнут. Прямо там, на кухне, и я даже моргнуть не успею. Мама рассыпет мой прах над колыбельной и начнет оплакивать жалкое подобие ее идеального сына, а Тася переедет в мою комнату, где окна выходят на солнечную сторону, из мерча по Тачкам только один постер, и где нет уродских штор”. Откинув футболку с идолом всего своего детства, который со временем стал главным антагонистом кошмаров Таси, он продолжил искать, что надеть. Он остановился на черной майке. 

Блондин вновь покинул комнату, но уже не с непониманием того, что происходит, а со страхом за свою задницу. Да и, в принципе, не только за свою. 

***

— А потом я ей говорю: "Мы не детективы или интриганы одаренные. Вот если бы надо было спасти мир, разрушить город, истребить расу, тогда это к нам. А тут — найди убийцу, о котором ничего неизвестно, и спаси свою жизнь от неизвестной опасности”. 

Тетя Марина рассказывала нечто очень интересное взахлеп, а тетя Оля понимающе кивала, периодически делая маленькие глотки все еще горячего кофе без сахара. Горячим он был только потому, что это уже третья кружка, так как этот разговор явно затянулся. Сказать, что Рома ничего не понимал — не сказать ничего. Все началось с разговора о школе и его оценках, потом плавно перетекло в обсуждение того, какая же противная учительница химии, которая отказывается ставить заслуженную тройку. После этого парень просто отключил мозг и стал вспоминать, какие заказы у него на следующей неделе. Единственный способ отвлечься, что уж там. И все же ему пришлось вернуться к обсуждению, которое намного больше было похоже на монолог тети Марины, когда к нему обратились.

— А ты как думаешь, Ромочка? 

— А, эм… Я не слушал, простите…

Хотел Рома что-то сказать, как сзади Лериной мамы открылась дверь, и в комнату ~~вломился~~ вошел Кирилл. Тот удивленно глядел на всех, кто был в кухне, пока его взгляд не остановился на перепуганном Роме.

— О, а вот и главная соня заявилась! — отвлекла парня от сумбурных размышлений его мама, — Чего ты не предупредил заранее, что Ромочка у нас на ночь останется? Я бы вам завтрак приготовила. Прямо как в тот раз, когда он в шестом классе ночевал в твоей комнате, помните? Помню, как Кирюша тогда- — женщина продолжала говорить о чем-то своем. 

Лерина мама пыталась слушать, но лепет её подруги начинал капать на мозги. Сын женщины и его, как она думала, друг сидели перепуганные, потому что мало ли, что она могла ещё вспомнить. Взрослые женщины с хорошей памятью — это страшные люди, особенно если они помнят все самые неловкие моменты вашей жизни, которые вы предпочли бы не вспоминать. Желательно никогда.

Тетя Марина вздохнула в конце своего монолога и взглянула в свою кружку:

— Эх, питьевая вода закончилась… Кирюш, можешь за ней сходить? — попросила она, взглянув на своего сына, — Мы потом ещё поговорим.

Последнее предложение заставило блондина содрогнуться. “Потом поговорим?... А что если?...” — паника вновь накрыла юношу с головой. Тактика “спокойствие и только спокойствие” уже ни капли не была полезной и действенной. О своих дальнейших действиях Кирилл особо не задумывался, его голова была сильно занята поисками хоть немного правдоподобных оправданий тому, что Рома был в одной футболке. Вообще придумать было не шибко сложно, но разум парня сомнительно справлялся со своей задачей в стрессовых ситуациях.

Пришлось лишь кивнуть, лишь бы хоть как-то скрыть свою панику. Набрать воды, да? Ладно, это хоть отдалит их дальнейший разговор ненадолго. Ключевое слово здесь — ненадолго.

— Можно я тоже пойду? — спросил Рома, поднимаясь со стула. Мама Кирилла кивнула, и шатен моментально выскочил из кухни. И можно было понять почему. Догнав, он уже стоит так минуты три, стоило что-то спросить. 

— А где деньги на воду? — звучит нормально.

— Возьми у меня в кошельке, — просто ответила тетя Марина и принялась нагружать разговорами маму Леры. Сама Лера давно вернулась и наблюдала за всем этим цирком, что делало всю ситуацию ещё более неловкой. 

Кирилл мигом зашел в свою комнату и увидел там уже полностью одетого Рому, а его футболка лежала сложенной на кровати. Сам парниша листал что-то в телефоне, сидя на стуле. Услышав шаги, Рома поднял взгляд с телефона на своего парня и сказал:

— Утра, Кирь. Нам и не удалось поздороваться по-человечески, — юноша усмехнулся и положил телефон в карман своих джинс. 

— Ага, утречка… Прекрасное оно у нас выдалось, — вздохнул Кирилл и полез к шкафу. 

— Да ладно, могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере к нам не зашли, пока мы обнимались, — Рома попытался сделать их положение лучше, но все равно всё было слишком неловко и странно, — И вообще, нахера было Лериной маме сюда заявляться?

Кирилл пожал плечами. На этот вопрос ответ они не узнают. Парень натянул штаны и сказал: 

— Я готов. Выходим? — Рома лишь хихикнул.

— В одной куртке и майке холодно не будет? Сентябрь на дворе, так-то.

— Не-а. Нормально, как-то выдержу.

Парни вышли на улицу, неся две пятилитровые баклажки попрощавшись с женщинами и их подругой, которая жевала какую-то булку и крикнула им “бывайте” с кухни. На улице было и вправду прохладно, но Кирилл привык к холодной погоде, ведь бегает по утрам в одних шортах и футболке. Неся в одной руке баклажку, парниша потянулся своей рукой к руке своего возлюбленного. Тот заметил действие Кирилла и взял его ладонь в свою ладонь и сплел пальцы. Баклажки пока пустые, поэтому можно.

— Слушай… А моя мать за нас ничего не спрашивала? — спросил Кирилл, посмотрев на своего парня.

— Нет, а что? — блондин смог с облегчением вздохнуть, ведь вся его тревога оказалась ненужной, — Распереживался?

— Конечно, распереживался! Они могли что угодно у тебя спросить, и хер знает, как бы ты выкрутился.

— Я сам в шоке с того, что меня за футболку даже не спросили, — отметил Рома, ведь он большую часть времени сидел на кухне без штанов и в футболке сына одной из матерей. 

— Серьезно? Пиздец, тебе повезло, конечно, — отметил юноша.

Оба были довольны тому, что могли оставить свой секрет в ценности и сохранности, ведь никому из них не нужны неприятности. Но в этот момент они оба думали только о согревающим из руки тепле.

**Author's Note:**

> Короче, мораль басни такова: будьте осторожны, когда приходите к своему партнеру домой, ибо может произойти всякое. А так же спать вы можете без штанов, но выходя из комнаты, пожалуйста, наденьте хотя бы шорты.


End file.
